Puberty Blues
by ExtReme-Rain17
Summary: Yamamoto and Ryohei just went to Locker room to celebrate His senpai's Victory! But Yamamoto is quite sad because Ryohei is grown while he isnt.Ryohei will cheer him up.


Hello People!

I 'm here again to amuse you with my 8033 yaoi pairings, I hope you guys like it!

I don't own KHR it belongs t Amano Akira

* * *

><p>Pairings: 3380<br>Rating: NC-17  
>Warnings: language, slash, yaoi, slight angst, OOC Yama<br>Summary/Kink: Yamamoto and Ryohei discuss extreme puberty

"Ah, what a day! I'm still pumping after that last fight!" Ryohei cheered as he entered the boys locker room.

"Too bad not a lot of people stayed for the last fight of the day," Yamamoto followed behind, as they stepped into the now empty room. The stench of the day's athletes were still there but the sun was beginning to set. It was a bit of a shame that only few people watched the last match of the day.

"It's alright to the extreme! At least you were here to support my victory!" Ryohei shouted as he punched the air, before proceeding to open his locker. "It really means a lot," he turned back with a smile.

Yamamoto immediately laughed when a whole heap of mass spilled to the floor. Ryohei dug into the rubble, throwing boxing gloves, dirty socks and a single shoe around the room. "Ah found it!" he finally cheered as he held up a towel. Yamamoto only laughed as he helped his senior clean the mess and shove the junk back into his locker when he found a small pile of magazines.

"Eh? What are these?"

"Extreme boxing magazines," Ryohei smiled, as Yamamoto picked up a wrinkled issue. "My boxing idols regularly appear in them, and you can get some good tips from there, not only for boxing but for any sport!"

"Eh?" Yamamoto smiled as he flipped a page. "Wow, there's some good fitness tips here that I could use! Is this how you became Namimori High's best boxer?" Yamamoto noticed a picture of a young boxer with washboard abs and short white hair, chuckling at how he resembled his sempai beside him. The guy looked hot, he had to admit.

"He looks like you, except older. Your future self?"

"Nah, I have lots of EXTREME training to go before i could get muscles like his."

Without warning Yamamato shoved the magazine next to Ryohei's bare, sweaty chest and compared the two. "Looks pretty similar to me," he laughed. For a quick moment Yamamoto stared a bit longer at Ryohei's chest, as the sweat somehow made his toned abs sparkle in the afternoon sun. Ryohei was a toned athlete alright and Yamamoto slightly sighed that he needed to wait a few more years to be a real man like him.

"Say, sempai, are you...ummm...fully grown yet?" For a moment Ryohei stared blankly as Yamamoto showed a rare, insecure side, reminding him that Takeshi was still a young teenage boy going through puberty.

"Of course, I'm a man to the extreme!" Ryohei smiled, hoping to cheer Yamamoto up with a joke. "One day you'll have an EXTREMELY manly body like me! You're on your way of course but you won't beat me!"

Yamamoto chuckled as the Sun Guardian succeeded in making the mood lighter again. As both of them walked towards the showers, Yamamoto felt suddenly felt a bit...uncomfortable. He only took showers with his baseball team before, but today was Sports Day and they were long gone as Takeshi stayed to cheer his senior on. He felt a bit nervous next to his older friend.

Hot, steamy water trickled down Ryohei's chest as the light from the window revealed a perfectly toned body. Takeshi stared at his belly, not as ripped as sempai but still good by an athlete's standards. He couldn't stop staring at his sempai as raging hormones made Takeshi feel a bit hotter than normal. He felt himself hardening a bit as his face was flushed, talk about an awkward situation.

Ryohei glanced at Takeshi and chuckled at him trying to hide his boner. He heartily laughed as he tried to ease his embarassment, "Don't worry Takeshi, we're real men here! Be proud to the EXTREME!" Sensing Takeshi still feeling self-conscious, he decided to put an end to his misery as he approached Takeshi. He wanted to be the Big Brother to help him.

"Wow you have a long one right there, it's bigger than mine so don't you have to worry! You can still grow to the EXTREME!" This made Takeshi chuckle a bit and eased the tension. As the water trickled down both their bare bodies, Ryohei grabbed Takeshi's hand as he let them trace the contours of his chest. "One day you'll surpass me, and we can be the best athletes together."

"Sempai..." Takeshi was surprised. Ryohei slowly dragged Takeshi closer until they were both touching each other, man to man. For once, it felt like he had a big brother to look up to, someone who knows what he's going through. Yet, the warmth in his body swelled within him, as he thought Ryohei was so...hot. "Well I maybe longer but you're thicker," he chuckled, as he noticed Sempai also had a hard-on.

"That's because you turn me on to the extreme," he smiled, as he began to trace the trails of water on Takeshi's body, slowly moving downwards. Takeshi moaned as his fingers spread across Ryohei's body, smiling when Sempai whimpered as he brushed across his tight ass.

The room began to fill with moans as hormones began to take control. "I-...I'm not as fully grown as you think...yet.." Ryohei whispered in hard breaths. "I still get hot too easily by bodies like yours," he smiled, as Takeshi's face was filled with surprise. "I'm so...horny...to the EXTREME."

Wet hands found themselves between each others' legs as both giggled as they explored each other. Ryohei pumped Takeshi's length with strong strokes as Takeshi shivered, trying to do the same to his senior. Ryohei only laughed as their bodies fought with each other, it was an extreme shower sumo!

"And yes, those magazines aren't only for the fitness tips," he smiled, as he won the tug of war and spun Takeshi around as he fell on all fours to the floor. "Now, I'll teach you an important and EXTREME manly experience!"

Takeshi's eyes widened as he felt warm, wet hands enter him as he whimpered with a very un-manly sound. He was surprised at how sempai moved his fingers so expertly, and shivered as he touched a certain spot.

"With age comes EXTREME experience!" Ryohei whispered in a deep and husky voice. Takeshi could only shiver again at the sound of his voice. "Believe me, I had lots of EXTREME training!"

As soon as Ryohei felt Takeshi was wet enough he slowly spread Takeshi's legs even wider, carefully entering him. Yamamoto clenched his teeth as Ryohei began to move back and forth in an increasing pace. He quickly got used to the pain as pleasure took over, as Ryohei hit that magic spot over and over again.

"Uh...uhh...sem-...uhh..."

Yamamoto's body filled with waves of pleasure as his hormones were being satisfied. His moans echoed throughout the showers as the feeling built up, until he finally couldn't take it anymore, spilling his cum onto the shower floor. That last moan took Ryohei over the edge as well, as his scream surpassed Yamamoto's, and their bodies drained of energy as they lay down on the floor, the showers still pelting down on their tired bodies.

"L-looks like..we...need...more...huh...training..to the extreme..."

"I'll...learn...from the...huh...best.."

* * *

><p>I know it's an awkward ending or cheesy. My Apologizes! Anywho 4 more bigger manners.<p>

ATTENTION TO ALL KHR FANS!

Do You want KHR boys to be your classmates? and Hang out with them?

All you have to do is simple. Go to my profile for the link on my forum at the bottom of my profile, and follow the what's written. and The question who's ur BTR Crush does r 4 BTR Fans only! I will pick 5 lucky KHR fans at the end of the year and i will post the story yu will be in it. But for now Keep Reviwineg my KHR stories to get a big chance of winning.

But , if ur not intrested im fine with that, i'm not forcing you. Jus enjoy my stories :)

But for now, Read and Review.


End file.
